Accidental
by skiptothegoodbit
Summary: Dean falls for Nikki... just not in the conventional way. [Nikkirose one-shot]


**ACCIDENTAL  
**_Nikkirose_

**A/N: **I got inspired for these two apparently. I found them pretty cute after doing a couple of videos on them, so thought why not write this out, which I did in one sitting. Just a little thing but enjoy :)

* * *

Lately, Dean has been searching for a purpose… something to live for, finally, after having a fantastic run with The Shield until Seth cashed in his dignity, and Bray messed with his head in their very dangerous feud thereafter. He's been looking for something - anything - to put a goddamn smile on his tired features.

On February 23rd, 2015, he thinks he's found it.

It's Wade Barrett's thunderous expression as the British man chases after a title that Dean currently possesses and is not planning on giving back any time soon. It's the first thing that's amused him greatly in quite some time. He and the Intercontinental Champion are currently at a standstill only a short distance apart and deathly still, as if reenacting a cowboy showdown from the olden movie days. It _does_ feel a little dramatic.

"You give me that bloody title!" Wade shouts, pointing a finger at the white belt but maintaining eye contact with the pain in his ass that just won't go away.

"This one?" Dean feigns confusion as he raises it from his shoulder. "Barrett, I'm afraid I've got some bad news…"

Wade runs a hand over his face, exhausted, but Dean doesn't expect the smile that follows. It's not quite genuine but it's there. "Hey everybody, isn't this great?" The champion laughs as a crowd starts to form around them. "Ambrose has a joke to tell everyone. Go on - say it again." His tone grows more serious and his smile is wiped clean as he adds, "I dare you."

If the comment is meant to intimidate him it doesn't do a very good job. Dean runs his tongue back and forth over his bottom lip and laughs, before hoisting the title back over his shoulder and remarking, "All you have to do is come over here and get it."

"Ambrose—"

But there's no time for another threat because Dean takes off, his laughter echoing through the narrow hallways as he hears Wade curse loudly and a pair of footsteps begin to follow his. This is a pretty fun game - why hasn't he stolen a title from an easy-to-rile-up champion sooner?

He's pretty fast on his feet but it seems like BNB is too, so he puts some preventative measures in place, first jumping over a barrel of crates like some kind of action star—he quite fancies himself the type—and then knocking them over, forcing Wade to skid to a stop to shove them out of the way. Dean looks back as he runs and laughs…

… and then he falls.

Actually he doesn't just fall; he trips. A gasp to his left tells him somebody was there to witness it too.

Having stumbled over many times before—drunk, clumsy or otherwise—Dean is a pro at getting back up to his feet in a matter of seconds and smoothing it out. But it's weird, he thinks as he rises effortlessly, to trip over something that feels so soft.

"Are you _freaking _kidding me?!"

And something that can talk.

His stare travels to his makeshift obstacle and he's almost entertained at what he finds. Nikki Bella, however, is anything but. The Diva's Champion looks outraged - and a little bit pained - as she gets to her sneaker-clad feet and angles her body to check for any damage to the right side of her midriff. Dean glances to where Brie Bella is stood nearby. Her mouth is formed into a perfect O shape but there's a little smile in those edges, so clearly she's amused as much as she is surprised.

"Who does that?" Nikki distracts his attention back to her. He's still a little out of breath from running so hard, so he figures he'll let her vent a little more before opening his own mouth. "You nailed me in the ribs. I bruise like a peach so I swear if you've—"

"Gotta go."

At first the twin thinks she isn't hearing him correctly but when those two words are followed by him pointing at something behind her and then bolting away she realises that, yes, Dean Ambrose has just kicked her while she was _literally_ down and ran. Well technically he's running away from Wade - something she figures out when he blazes past her too, although managing to do so without hurting her in the process.

"Asshole!" She yells after Dean but the word floats along meaninglessly because he's long since disappeared. Nikki turns abruptly to Brie, sees her trying to hide her laughter, and warns, "Don't."

Her sister's smile dries up immediately. They return to planning their strategy out for their tag match later tonight against—_ugh__—_Paige and Emma, but Dean's little stunt and the image of his messy hair and his breathless state remains in the back of her mind, like a mosquito that buzzes around one's ear almost completely invisible to the naked eye.

* * *

"What were you doing on the floor?"

It's a couple of weeks later—a Thursday to be exact—and Nikki is wheeling her suitcase towards the arena parking lot when Dean jogs up to her side with the question. She stops in her impossibly tall heels and stares at him for a good moment or two just to try and work out what this man's deal is.

"What?" She asks eventually, too exhausted to comprehend his madness. It's the end of the Smackdown show and she can feel herself on a short fuse as it is thanks to Paige taking her letterman jacket after her and AJ's win against Summer and Cameron. The last thing she needs is this... whatever this is.

He shrugs casually, as if she should remember. "When I tripped over you… which by the way was an accident."

"Which by the way you didn't apologise for." She takes his words and twists them, pointed look and all.

"Sorry." Dean apologises, although the impish smile he delivers with it makes it seem phony.

Either way, Nikki is satisfied enough to say, "I was doing pushups before my match - I always do because it helps me stay in the zone. I want to teach all these women gunning for my title to respect me and the only way to do that is to keep on top of my game."

"Yeah, I've seen you do those in a couple of your matches when you've got the advantage."

When he walks ahead apparently done with her now he has his answer, Nikki shakes her head, asking herself whether this man is capable of finishing a conversation. Her heels begin to click-clack across the ground as she starts tugging her suitcase behind her again to catch up with him. Something he just said has intrigued her.

"You watch my matches?"

"If I catch them. Why?"

She scrunches up her face; he thinks she looks kinda cute when she does that. "I don't know. I just figured you were always busy… you know," a teasing smile appears on her glossed lips, "Taking a ride to Coney Island and getting a hotdog or something."

It takes a lot for Dean to laugh out loud at something. Usually he just smirks or grunts to put a response across to something he finds funny. But as Nikki stares up at him with those dark, somehow mesmerising eyes and a hint of a smirk he can't help but do it. She's caught him off-guard - a rarity.

Of course she's referring to a time when both he and John Cena were going after Seth, and sick of petty games with the Cenation Leader, decided to leave the ring and go grab a bite to eat. It seemed pretty unlikely he would follow through with his little journey but the cameras caught him getting on the subway, then coming back much later with a hotdog cart and what would turn out to be a dangerous pair of tongs.

It doesn't surprise him that she saw that. Her relationship with Cena guaranteed she would be catching every segment and every match of his and in that period Dean was featured heavily in a lot of them. But that was then. Nikki had broken up with John since then after realising he would never give her what she truly desired. That piece of news travelled to Dean a good few months after it had happened - not that he cared all that much.

"You're funny," he mutters, as if amazed by the fact.

She sighs. "Isn't it weird how women can be that?" Then, having made it to her car, she stops. "This is me. I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

Nikki packs her stuff away and slips into the driver's seat ready for a lonely ride back to the hotel where some of the superstars and divas are staying tonight. Not that it matters much; if the silence gets to be a problem and she doesn't have a whole lot to think about she'll whack on some _Britney Spears_ to sing along to (badly).

She waits for the briefest of moments after revving up the engine to leave. Her gaze is distracted, set on Dean in her rear-view mirror as he reverses out of his space and speeds out of there a little too recklessly for her liking. The Diva's Champion shakes her head, not particularly surprised, and follows his lead.

Maybe Dean's managed to cheer her up a little bit tonight, she notes, in the pop star-less quiet of her vehicle.

* * *

Wrestlemania arrives pretty quickly but being on the grandest stage of them all doesn't do much for neither Nikki nor Dean come its 31st anniversary. She taps to the Black Widow and the 'Freaks and Geeks' or whatever stupid name the 'real women' have come up with for themselves celebrate their moment, while a nasty crash into a ladder courtesy of Luke Harper puts Dean out of contention for the Intercontinental title.

When she spots the unfortunate guy just leaving the medical room, Nikki feels an urge to approach him and does so before she can stop herself. "Hey," she greets him. "I take it nothing's broken."

"I'm bruised but that's it. You?"

"Not physically but my pride hurts." She answers. He smirks; she thinks it's a look she could get used to. "So, Seth is the new champion. I'm guessing you're pissed about that."

"Yep... and now that you've reminded me of it I think I'm gonna get out of here and have a couple of drinks." He brushes past her but stops just as she's turning to watch him leave. Catching her curious eye, he asks, "You wanna come?"

It doesn't make sense to her for him to extend the invitation. Just a few weeks ago he'd damn near assaulted her and left a bitter taste in her mouth and a couple of weeks later they'd only just had their first conversation, even if it did leave her with a curious mind. But she also realises that she wants to go with him to whatever bar he has in mind. There's something about Dean... something that takes her away from an otherwise boring personal life... that she enjoys.

So they leave together under the harsh stares of their coworkers. Dean takes it in his stride and Nikki makes a point to follow his lead. They talked about her when she was with Cena and she supposes they always will, so there's no harm in letting them think what they want to. Her only concern is with how she feels about herself, which despite losing tonight, is pretty damn good.

The atmosphere of the local bar they trail into is an energetic one. There are groups of people everywhere either ordering shots at the bar, slouching comfortably in booths, or talking animatedly to the strangers they've met here tonight. Dean warms to the first option and is handing her a shot before she's even put her phone away.

"Who was that?" He nods towards the iPhone, which disappears into her pocket in the next few seconds.

"Brie. She wanted to know where I was."

"Did you tell her?"

"Nope. I just told her to enjoy celebrating her husband's win tonight." She smirks, lifting a shot-glass of clear liquid. "Anyway. Here's to losing on the grandest stage of them all."

"Here's to ladder matches that almost break your back."

They snap their heads back simultaneously and down their drinks. It says something that Nikki shivers at the bitter taste but Dean doesn't so much as flinch. The Diva's Champion catches this and beckons the bartender over to ask for the same again.

"Another round?" Dean asks when they arrive, impressed. Most of the girls he 'dates' - for lack of a better word - are polite about their alcohol intake and would rather keep their composure in front of him instead of getting drunk and spilling secrets they'd rather keep to themselves.

"I promise I won't go Brie mode on you."

"What the hell is Brie mode?"

She just laughs. Again, they down their drinks and she makes a point not to react, though she doesn't quite get away with it.

Dean is leaning casually against the bar and laughing at her scrunched up expression when she acts irrationally, pulling him in by the tuft of his shirt for a kiss. When it's over, Nikki sees surprise on his face that's probably mirrored on hers too. Even better still is to see his smile as he moves in again and takes the lead this time. Their surroundings seem to melt away around each other with their only concern being the pressure they apply to each kiss that follows.

A warm feeling runs through Nikki's skin, and she isn't sure if it's down to the man she's wrapped up in or the alcohol she's consumed, but it's _nice_. What she needs. Never had she imagined in her wildest dreams that Dean Ambrose would be a man she wound up making out with - and possibly more - but then she thinks about everything else that has happened... reuniting with her sister, winning her second title, going into and leaving Wrestlemania as a champion... and the thought is enough to leave any other niggling concern at bay.

Dean snakes a hand around her slender waist and pulls her in closer just as she wraps her arms around his neck to absentmindedly run a hand over the nape of his neck. He's not really sure of what's happening; one minute they're drinking and the next they're caught up in each other's embrace. But it's _pleasing_, and he supposes their relationship so far hasn't exactly followed the conventional rules. He's not one to overthink things like this - not that he's much of a dating man anyway - but he's looking forward to whatever comes next.

He pulls away from her, feeling a little looser, to ask, "So what are you thinking? Fate?"

Nikki laughs. She's a believer in things like that and suspects he isn't but she doesn't necessarily mind. It's just a little something for herself to have the thought of soulmates and destiny as a possibility for her. Even so she finds herself answering, "I think this was mainly accidental."

"You want to stop?"

She kisses him.

He grins against her lips. "Accidental never felt so good," he mumbles.

Nikki can't agree more.

* * *

_the end._


End file.
